ABSTRACT: ANALYTICAL CORE This application responds to RFA-CA-20-001 and will establish a HIV-Associated Malignancy Research Center in the U.S. and Low- and Middle-Income Countries (LMIC) named the UNC-Malawi-South Africa Cancer Consortium (UMSACC). This is a collaborative research center between sites in the USA, Malawi, and South Africa and builds upon strong prior collaborations. The Analytical Core is led by a team of leaders including Dr. Andy Olshan (USA), Dr. Maganizo Chagomerana (Malawi), and Dr. Charles Chasela (South Africa). All core leads have strong track records in study design, data analysis, and manuscript writing, and have played key roles in supporting in-country research activities. This is an optional core prioritized by consortium partners to provide analysis support and training to US, Malawian and South African investigators. Supporting the Analytical Core are also an established group of faculty at UNC-CH, Malawi and South Africa, who have been enlisted to provide mentorship in key areas prioritized by consortium partners, and as required for the specific projects proposed. The Analytical Core will conduct analyses to support the research projects, assist Malawi and South African researchers to develop and advance their analytical skills through various training activities, and disseminate findings from consortium-sponsored research. The core's activities will take place in close collaboration with the other administrative and mentoring cores for the consortium, and will assist in building human research capacity and maximizing scientific outputs from UMSACC.